Castlevania, Naruto Chronicles
by Twilightdueler13
Summary: Betrayed and nearly killed by the village he served, he nearly dies until the lord of darkness himself saves him. He offers Naruto power, but didn't say the price. Naruto/Castlevania cross. Dark/cold Naruto. Pairings undecided. rated for content
1. Darkness

**Hello readers and welcome to my new story. This came to me when I was playing Kingdom Hearts Chain of memories and started watching a walkthrough of Castlevania, the first game. Enjoy**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto, Castlevania, or the slight cross with Kingdom Hearts**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**D-mode/ Bijuu/ Monster/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**D-mode/ Bijuu/ Monster think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was the afternoon when many people gathered at the gates of Konoha. They all anticipated the arrival of certain Shinobi. Genin from said group were brought in looking severely injured. In the distance, a boy of the age of 13 can be seen carrying another boy on his back that is of the age of 13. The boy carrying the other boy had blondy hair and wore a torn up orange jumpsuit. 3 Whisker marks were etched on each of his cheek. The boy he is carrying had ebony black hair and pale skin while wearing a slightly torn navy blue shirt and white shorts. Arm bands hanging from both of his arms, cletching on to him.

They arrived at the gate where many people surrounded them. The blond boy, Naruto Uzumaki, set down the other boy, Sasuke Uchiha, on the ground slowly. A woman with blond hair and a dimond mark on her forehead walked up to them. "Congrats on a job well done Naruto." She said. Tsunade Senju was her name. Naruto gave a foxy grin and said thanks. Naruto looked around and noticed that all of the people were stareing at him strangely.

Suddenly he was punched in the gut. The person who punched him was Tsunade herself. "Now that there is no use for you, you are to be disposed of." Naruto feared this. Ever since the Kyuubi attack, he was hated because the Kyuubi was sealed into him. He believed that his friends actually cared, but now he question them. "W-why?" Naruto asked, having trouble breathing. "There is no use for a demon like you within our village!" A random bystander said. A pink haired girl was about to punch him in the face until it was blocked by someone in the way. Sasuke Uchiha blocked the pink haired girl's punch.

"Run! Naruto!" Sasuke said as he griped Naruto's colar and threw him out of the gate. Naruto was suprised. He thought that Sasuke hated him and wanted to use him, but here he is saving his hide. Naruto couldn't see what happened to Sasuke because he was so affraid that he started running. Shinobi of the rank Chunin and up started chasing him. Naruto kept running as fast as he could, but the Ninja caught up to him. Suddenly it got foggy "Say goodbye demon!" A Anbu said as he was about to kill Naruto until suddenly he and all of the other Ninja bursted into flames.

Naruto looked around, wondering who was the cause of the deaths for these nin. He then looked up and saw the face he would never forget. He had deadly pale skin and pale white bleached hair. He wore a ceramonal robe that was deep black and crimson. He saw that he had a mustashe and a Goutie. What caught Naruto's atention was the crimson colored eyes that had cat like slited pupils. "Why did these humans attack you child?" The deep, sorrow filled voice of the man spoke making Naruto jump slightly. "In my village... I was never liked. They treated me like trash thanks to the beast within me. The Kyuubi no Kitsune.... I never asked for this! I asked for God to help me, but..." Naruto trailed off.

"He never answered your prayers. Did he?" The man said like he knows full and well about Naruto's situation. Naruto looked at the man with burning rage. "I prayed and prayed and prayed some more! Not one has been answered! I dispise him and his existince! I wish...." Naruto said. "You wish? What does thy wish for?" The man asked. "Power... I wish for more POWER!!!!" Naruto yelled, showing his true nature. "Power... I want more POWER!!!" The man offered a hand to Naruto. "You are not alone child. Many people prayed to god yet they all have been decived. Join us! Together along with many others, we shall curse god and his existince! Now child will you serve me and my cause for as long as you live in return for power?" The man asked raising his voice slightly.

'Power... That is what I sought for for many years.' "I accept your offer my lord." Naruto said as he grabed the offered hand. "You may refer to me as Lord Dracula. From the memories I see within you, you are Naruto correct?" Naruto nodded his head. Naruto stood up and then kneeled down to his new lord. "I will forever serve thee, Lord Dracula." Dracula smirked and then said "Rise. We must head to my castle. I will have you meet the many others who curse god." Dracula said as he walked away with Naruto following close behind.

They reached a castle that is on top of the hill. It had a major gothic look to it while Naruto sworn he saw bats flying all around it. They entered the castle and Naruto noticed that most beings he saw in the entrance were monsters. Skeleton, Bats, and a few other creatures were there, but they all bowed when they spoted Dracula. A monster rised to Dracula and asked "Is this another one?" it pointed to Naruto. "Yes. This one though, is much more special then those others." Dracula replied. Naruto wondered what Dracula ment, but was cut from his musings when Dracula said "Now Naruto, follow the Skeleton to your room. I will ask of your presense later." Naruto did as he was told without a second thought.

Later on that day Naruto was brought to the throne room of the Castle and saw that Dracula sat there in the throne. "Good evening, Naruto. I promised you power and now you shall be given power. Take this." Dracula flicked his wrist then suddenly a black ball appeared and floated in the air in frount of Naruto. Naruto grabed it and suddenly the ball disappeared and he was covered in darkness. Naruto bit back the pain of the darkness consuming him. 'Is this the end? Why? I wanted power!' The darkness nearly covered his whole body in a ball until suddenly the darkness ball shrank into Naruto. "Power.... I WANT MORE POWER!!!!!" Naruto's voice could be heard from all over the castle.

The darkness fully went into Naruto and changed him drasticly. Naruto wore a full body clothing that looked like a bunch of lines put together, with a black heart on his chest with a red 'X' on it and black belts holding a tan skirt with purple highlights on it. (Riku's D-mode) Naruto's hair got a little more spickier and still retained its blond color. Naruto looked in his right hand and saw a sword a little more than half his size. It looked like a sharpened red devil's wing attacked to a hilt. The hilt had a eye on it that was blue and looked more like a gem stone until he noticed the slit pupil on the sword. (Riku's sword) Naruto heard clapping in front of him. He looked up and saw that Dracula was in front of him. "Congratulations. Your the first one to survive the power I gave you. You now wield darkness as your weapon and ally." Dracula praised Naruto.

Naruto bowed **"Thank you Lord Dracula." **Naruto was surprised by the change in his voice, but kept it to himself. "Rise." Dracula ordered Naruto. Naruto stand up and tried to see if he can turn off this form. He thought of the darkness receding into his body, and suddenly the D-mode vanished. Naruto thought of the darkness spreading and the D-mode appeared. **'Interesting.'** Naruto turned off the D-mode again, but noticed a huge drain in his stamina. "Careful young Naruto. That power is not to taken lightly." Dracula said in his usual deep voice. Naruto nodded. "Is it ok if I meet the other people you brought here like me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Go down the hall on the left then take the turn on your first right. The door to the rest area should be there. Everyone else I gave power, but nothing like yours. Your power is unique on it's own level. Use it wisely." Dracula lectured Naruto. Naruto bid his master farewell and went to the rest area where the other humans who dispise god are. He entered the room and saw a dinning room of sorts. Many types of delicous food layed on the long table and many people were seated. Naruto couldn't tell if they were human or not considering most of them wore a robe with a hood.

Two people caught his interest. They were children that were at his age and wore normal civilan clothes. On the back of their clothes though was a strange crest that looked like a devil and angel intertwined. One had silver hair and pale skin. The other had red hair, slightly taned skin and markings on him. Naruto walked to these two and offered a hand "Hello. My name is Naruto. What are yours?" The red head shook his hand and answered "Isaac. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't answer. He always stays quiet." Isaac said as he pointed to the silver haired one. The Siliver haired looked at Naruto and stared into Naruto's eyes. 'Such deep sorrow within those cold blue eyes. I sense something of this one.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto and the siliver haired stared at each other for a few minutes, they are being looked at by others who believe that the two are going to start a fight. The siliver haired suddenly took Naruto's out stretched hand and shaked it. "Hector. I relinquished my surname long ago..... Strange. When I looked into your eyes.... I sworn I sensed a demonic energy about you." The now known Hector introduced himself. Naruto looked away, having some of his hair block parts of his eyes, but Hector still saw his eyes. 'His eyes... What live has he suffered? Is he like me?' Hector wondered about Naruto's life considering his own was nothing pretty either. "I apologize. I didn't mean to be rude to you Naruto." Hector said with a slight bow.

Naruto looked at Hector with a small smile "It's alright. It's just... Never mind. I will tell you when I am ready." Naruto said in a low voice. Hector nodded and walked away. Hector exited the room and Isaac said "Wow. Hector never shown interest into anyone before. Your special case I bet." Isaac grined. Naruto saw this grin and saw a flashback of himself grining the same way. "He seems... Sadden by something." Naruto said loud enough for Isaac to hear. "He lived a terrible life. We all have. We came here to seek acceptance and turned our backs to the god that abandoned all of us!" Isaac said a little too loud. Everyone had a look of anger on their faces when Isaac mentioned god.

Naruto broke the strange scilence "You seem to have strange powers Isaac. Hector did too.... Matter of fact, all of you do!" Naruto said as the extra sense the darkness gave him was telling him that many people here are not to be taken lightly. "What do you mean? Haven't Lord Dracula introduced you to Devil Forgery? That is the art that all of us are taught. Those who can't perform it are taught sword arts and other various types of magic." Isaac explained and asked at the same time. "No. He gave me something different. Something I have been searching for. Power. Absolute Power!" Naruto said as tendrils of darkness started circling him and his sword from earlier appeared in his hand. Isaac was dumbfounded. This power was something he never felt unless around his Lord and Master Dracula.

The tendrils and the sword disappeared from Naruto as he calmed himself down. "Now do you see my power?" Naruto asked. "Yes..." Isaac said not thinking of anything else until an idea struck him "Lets have a spar! My Devil Forgery vs your Darkness!" Isaac yelled a little loud. Everyone stared at them with the slight hope of watching a unique fight. "hmmmm sure. I want to test out my new powers anyways." Naruto said with a grin. Isaac grined back with equal force. If anyone saw them, they would have confused them for brothers. Isaac walked to the door while making a gesture to Naruto for him to follow him. Naruto followed as did many other poeple in the room.

News traveled fast around the castle of Naruto vs Isaac. Many didn't know who Naruto was, but were still interested about this. (mostly horny succubus's hehe) Many people gathered at the Castle's Arena where the two combatants faced each other off. Crowds of monsters and humans gathered in the Arena to watch the fight. Right now Isaac is wearing a red cloak with no shirt on and carrying a strange spear. Naruto wore a black muscle shirt that was tight on his upper body and looked like a second skin. He now wore black baggy pants that looked like they are worn for combat and tucked into his new black boats. Many suspected that he had a fetsh for the color black. (Think of the SOLDER first class from ff7 but with no shoulder guards and no belt.)

Naruto smirked and got into a stance while summoning his sword to his right hand. He had the sword slightly above his head with the blade pointing down and had his left arm and hand outstretched like he was making a 'come on' taunt. Isaac got into a stance that had his spear pointing at Naruto slightly. scilence filled the Arena untill a russle was heard. Both combatants dashed at each other and clashed. The sword was blocked by the Spear's middle part. "Nice power behind your blade." Isaac complimented. Naruto said nothing as he broke the parry and slashed at Isaac from above. Isaac dodged to the side and made a stabing attack for Naruto's chest. Naruto blocked it with his sword pointed down and him slightly turned to the side.

Naruto then spinned around and made a cut for Isaac's head which he dodged easily and tried to trip Naruto from his feet with his staff, but Naruto Jumped away while backfliping to dodge. "You are not without skill." Naruto complimented Isaac as said red head smirked. "You are impressive as well. Lets take this up a nouch. Come forth... Juggernaut!" Isaac yelled as a monster appeared beside him. Said monster had two big eyes, one eye above the other. The monster had red crystals sticking from behind it's back. Naruto smirked. This should be enough of a challenge for him to use 'it'.

Monsters and humans were at awe. No one has been able to summon such a high level innocent soul at such a young age. Naruto noticed their state and smirked 'this should be more of a surprise to them.' He thought with a scilent laugh. Naruto then suddenly was engulfed by darkness for a split second until the darkness receded and revealed a D-mode Naruto. Naruto got into his stance again and then said **"Come on! I wish to fight now!" **Monster and Humans were at awe because of Naruto's display of strange power. Isaac smirked then charged at Naruto, spear pointed at said blondy and the Juggernaut following him slightly slowly.

Naruto blocked the stab then spined around to the left to dodge a punch from the monster. Naruto slashed at Isaac which he blocked with the blade part of the spear and had the spear and sword forcefully be pointed down, haulting Naruto from slashing for a moment. The Juggernaut took this apportunity to make punch for Naruto. Naruto spinned to the right, dodging the punch and freeing his sword. **"Is that all? I expected more from someone such as you." **Naruto said, but suddenly felt a little drained. Isaac saw the slightly drained look on Naruto's face and smirked. "It seems your Dark powers have a toll on your body. How long can you stay like that?" Isaac charged at Naruto again and made a stabing motion again. Naruto barely dodged and had got a small cut on his chest.

**'Damn it! I'm geting weaker by the minute! I need to finsh this now, but how?'** Naruto then got a thought in his mind and smirked. **'That should work.'** Naruto charged at the Juggernaut with the sword pointed at it in a stabing motion. Isaac motioned for the monster to attack, but right before the monster could attack, Naruto jumped into the air and stabed the Juggernaut from above. Then he jumped up from its head and stabed it again **"Dark Break!!!" **Naruto yelled as he kept on jumping and stabing at the Juggernaut a few more times until he focused a large amount of Darkness into his blade then stabed the monster again, making it vanish, thus showing that Naruto defeated it. Naruto smiled until he noticed that Isaac looked alittle tired.

**"What's the matter? To har**d for you?" Naruto asked untill suddenly the D-mode vanished, revealing a tired normal Naruto. (If you can call Naruto normal) Isaac smirked as Naruto frantically looked at himself. "I see that there's a time limit to your power. I counted seven minutes exactly." Isaac then noticed that Naruto was tired as well. "What's the matter? To hard for you?" Isaac said with a laugh. "Laugh it up while you still can. As you see, we are still standing!" Naruto said as he charged at Isaac. Isaac also charged at Naruto. Both met each other with their blades pointed at each other's throut.

They suddenly heard cheer from the crowd, wishing for more action. Everyone heard a loud clapping coming from the Arena entrance from the floor. There stood Lord Dracula himself. "Impressive. Most impressive. I see that you have acustomed well to your powers." Everyone bowed to Dracula, even Naruto and Isaac as they removed the blades from their throuts. "All of you may rise." Dracula said in a booming voice that was loud enough to be heard. "I am really glad to see that you are progressing along with your other fellow comrades. Remember! The enemy is god himself and all those who stand in our way!" Dracula yelled in a preaching like way. Every monster and human started chanting Dracula's name over and over. Naruto and Isaac looked at each other and smiled. "You are an impressive opponent Isaac." Naruto complimented. "Your are as well, Naruto." Isaac replied.

The two saw a person runing towards them and looked closely at him. It was Hector. "Amazing display of skill you two." Hector said as he shaked both of the combatants hands. They thanked Hector for his compliment. "As much as I want to see more of your skill you two, it is time you retire for the morning. You all have duties at night." Dracula said as he walked away through the entrance to the Arena. Naruto, Isaac and Hector replied with "Yes, Lord Dracula." All the humans and monsters left the Arena.

**TBC.**

**Tell me, did you love it or hate it? I wouldn't care much as this is a story that I had a great time making up and showing to all you lovely readers. Now before any of you say anything, this is before the first olriginal Castlevania game were Trevor Belmont was the main character, also they are before and sorta currently in the Manga's verson of Curse of Darkness. The pairing is undecided and could be a possible harem if you all ask NICELY!!! **

**R&R, cya!**


	2. humanity?

**Hello again. It appears this fic isn't as great as my others, due to not being popular for people to read it. I made this chapter out of boredom though lol.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto, Castlevania, or the slight cross with Kingdom Hearts**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**D-mode/ Bijuu/ Monster/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**D-mode/ Bijuu/ Monster think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Dracula's castle: Throne room**

Naruto and Hector were called by their lord for a mission. Appearently they are to be partners for this task. "Hector, Naruto. Such a beutiful night, is it not?" Dracula praised the night time. "Yes Lord Dracula. A night like this calls to me." Naruto said. Hector remained quiet. "The task I shall assign you is a simple one. Recruitment. There's a village just close from here that contains a posible ally. A small boy. He contains power that is unstable in the human hands. Bring him to me. Also, I need you to asassinate a traitor that is trying to eliminate the boy first. I leave this task to the both of you." Dracula explained.

Both Naruto and Hector bowed and said their farewell to Dracula. At the Castle entrance, Hector and Naruto were going through a plan. "Ok now. We must split up. I will deal with the traitor, you take the boy." Naruto said. Hector, not one for violence unless it is neccsary, agreed to the plan. "Come, Sora!" Hector yelled. A Bird with red crystals on its body appeared before Hector. The bird used its legs to grab Hector's outstretched hand and took him into the air, flying towards the target.

"No fair." Naruto pouted. Our favorite blondy sighed and started walking towards the destination. Many moments later. Naruto arrived at the village entrance. It wasn't much of a village, just business and trade. No shinobi or any other type of interest to Naruto. Naruto entered the village hoping he could find Hector and confirm that he found the child.

**With Hector**

Hector arrived into the village and had the bird vanished. No evidence that Hector used the bird could be seen. Hector now began to walk around the village, staying to the shadows. He wondered through the shadows, searching for his target. He arrived at one playground were he sees a child being beaten by a mob. Hector, not one for child abuse either, appeared and shielded the boy from any more attacks. "Who the hell are you?!" one of the villagers yelled out loud.

"Unforgiveable. Harming a defenceless child. Have you no shame?!" Hector exclaimed to the people. No one seemed to care as the advanced towards the two. Hector pulled his sword out and block an incoming attack from a knight. "How awful! A knight like yourself is supose to be an honorable warrior!" Hector pushed away the knights blade and stabed him in the head, where the knight's only part of his skin showing. Now Hector dodged an attack from a house wife holding a knife in one hand and in the other, her dress so she doesn't trip.

Hector squated down and triped the house wife. She accidentaly released the knife from her hand as she fell to the ground. She was about to get back up until her knife fell from the sky and pierced her in the heart. Many of the people began to back off. Some still more stupid then the others, decided to charge at Hector all at once. Hector dodged a few slashes by backfliping and then charged and stabed one guy through the heart. He pulled out his sword and flicked it to have blood fly off the sword and hit another guy in the eyes, blinding him. Hector took this oppurtunity to slice the man in half.

Now some people came to their senses and ran off. Leaving four knights with swords and little armor on. They charged at Hector and slashed at him. Hector sliced one knight's head off and kicked it at another knight, freaking the knight out when it hit the knight in the head. Two other knights slashed diagnally at Hector. Hector held his sword in reverse position and blocked both of the swords. Hector flicked his wrist and both Knights were flung away. Hector rushed to one Knight and killed him by slicing his head in half.

The freaked out Knight killed himself, believing that he couldn't win. 'Fool.' Hector thought. Hector walked to the other knight on the ground. The knight moaned in pain as he slowly tried to get back up, Hector slamed his foot on the knight's chest, pining him down to the ground. Hector had his sword pointed at the knight's, throut. "Answer. Why have you attacked this child?" Hector said in a cold voice. The knight sneered and answered "The little demon shit plegued our village all it's life! We are taking care of the problem!" Hector was disapointed at the answer so he stab the Knight's throut, leting him bleed to death.

The boy behind Hector shook with fear. 'Who is this man?! He killed all of those people....' The kid looked up and saw that Hector was stareing at him. Hector walked to the kid and offered a hand to him. "Come with me. I will bring you to a place where you can be accepted." Hector told the boy. The boy gladly grab Hector's hand.

**With Naruto**

Naruto decided to not look for Hector, believing that Hector can defend himself. Naruto walked around for awhile, looking for any trace of the traitor monster. He found a cave entrance. Deciding to gamble that the monster is in there, Naruto entered the cave. Naruto took out two rocks and striked them together on a stick he picked up, lighting a fire on the tip of the stick. Using it, Naruto hold at the end of the sitck where it is not burning.

Naruto walked towards the one way passage of the cave for awhile now. He arrived at an entrance to a fully lighted room at the end of the cave. In the middle of the room stood a robed man. He wore a dark purple robe, signaling him as a shadow priest. "Why have you betrayed the Lord?!" Naruto yelled, startling the priest. The priest looked at Naruto and then said "Dracula must be stoped! I can not allow such monsters live! I will kill every monster that plegues this land and reign as hero of this land!" The shadow priest exclaimed.

'Great. This guy is after world domination.' Naruto thought with anger. "If you claim to be a hero, then fight me shadow priest!" Naruto said as he summoned his sword into his hand and got into his stance that he used on Isaac. The shadow priest summoned a small group of zombies and had them charge at Naruto. Naruto charged and sliced many zombies out of his way. He got close to the shadow priest and was about to stab him, until he summoned a giant zombie to block Naruto's path and push him away.

The giant zombie charged at Naruto, swinging a club at him. Naruto dodged it and tried to jump in the air and slice the zombie's arm off, but he swong his club back, knocking Naruto away. 'Damn I can't close with that fucking zombie in my way!' Naruto charged again, dodging the swing of the club and trying to land a hit on the zombie yet he has no luck. Naruto then blocked the club with his sword, seeing that he cracked the club. Naruto smirked. 'That could work!' Naruto transformed into his D-mode then rapidly struck the club as the zombie attacked Naruto with it. A few hits later, the club smashed into pieces. Naruto took this oppertunity to jump way above the zombie's head then slice it off.

Naruto then charged at the shadow priest and suddenly gain knowlege of a new move. **"Darkness heed my call! Banish this soul once and for all! Soul punisher!" **Naruto chanted as he created a ball of darkness to pierce the Shadow priest, destroying the priest from the inside to the outside. **"May you burn in the depths of hell where you belong traitor!"** Naruto said. Naruto returned to his normal form and ran out of the cave.

"Heh. Now to find Hector and leave this place. I need to train my darkness a little bit more." Naruto said to himself. Naruto looked tired and exausted. "Damn zombies. always get in the way." Naruto started walking towards the village.

**Village Entrance**

Hector, with the boy on his back, was walking through the town, keeping in the shadows. Hector was waiting for Naruto to arrive. "This is irritating." Hector said to himself. Hector started heading for the entrance of the village. At the entrance he saw a slowly walking Naruto heading towards the entrance from the outside. Naruto noticed Hector and smiled. "Mission acomplished." Naruto said. "Indeed." Hector replied. Naruto saw the boy on Hector's back. "Is that the boy?" Naruto asked.

Hector nodded. The boy looked at Naruto with a little fear in his eyes with a touch of curriosity. Now that Naruto looked at the boy up close, he could see that he wore ragged brown shirt and cut up tanned shorts that are being held to his body with a rope acting as a belt. The boy had brown hair, but what caught Naruto's attention was that this boy had red eyes with cat like slited pupils. 'Just like Lord Dracula..... What is this boy? What is Lord Dracula? There's a connection between the two, but I have yet to understand it.' Naruto was cut from his musings when Hector said "Lets return now. This mission went too quick for my liking."

Naruto nodded and all headed back for the Castle.

**Dracula's Castle: Gate entrance**

At the entrance, stood Naruto and Hector with the boy still on Hector's back, but sleeping. Naruto walked up to the gate keeper at the entrance and asked to open up the gate. "You must be Master Naruto. Right this way, Lord Dracula has been expecting you and Master Hector." A half bird half man said. The hybrid beast opened up the Gates, allowing for Naruto and Hector to enter.

The two servants of Dracula, along with the boy, entered Dracula's chamber where they saw Dracula stareing out a window. "We have returned, Lord Dracula." Naruto said as he and Hector bowed down. "Rise, now report." Dracula said as he was still looking out the window. "The traitor has been anihalated and the boy is retrived. Lord Dracula, is i alright to ask of you a question?" Naruto said and asked. "You may ask." Dracula said as he turned around, looking at the group that just arrived.

"What are you exactly? Pardon my rudness, but you are far beyond a human. My Darkness is in fear of you." Naruto said with no emotion within his voice. "What am I? I am Dracula! Lord and master of this castle, but more importantly, I am a Vampire!" Dracula announced to Naruto, revealing his race of species. "Then this boy is...." Naruto trailed off. "You catch on quick. Yes, this boy is my fellow vampire yet his powers were sealed away by the art the humans perform. Jutsu I believe it is called." Dracula said.

Hector set the boy on the floor gently and stared at Dracula. "Jutsu? I have not heard of such a thing." Hector said. "Naruto can explain to you what it is. After all, he is from a village that practices this art." Dracula told Hector. Naruto was frozen stiff under Hector's gaze. "Jutsu. Techniques used by ninjas. Ninjas are humans with knowlege of an energy source known as chakra. The humans use chakra to utilize Jutsu and put them to their own use. I....used to be a ninja until yesterday when Dracula saved me by the village that betrayed my trust." Naruto said with a great deal of sorrow within his voice.

Hector had both of his eyes wide open at the knowlege of such humans existing. Now he understand why Naruto was sad yesterday. He was betrayed. "Why did such a village decieve you? Betray you? Harm you?" Hector asked. Naruto pondered weather or not it was ok to tell Hector. In the end, Naruto decided to tell him. "13 years ago, a terrible beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked my village. Nothing could stop it's beastly rage and power. The only way to stop the Kitsune was to seal it within a new born baby. October 10, the day of my birth day and the day the Kitsune attacked." Naruto explained to Hector.

Hector quickly connected the dots. "That child was you, wasn't it?" Hector asked. Naruto nodded. "I give my thanks to Lord Dracula form saving me from my death. Now I know who is responsible for my fate." Naruto looked up to the ceiling "God. The almighty merciful god. pfft if he was merciful then why do many people suffer while many others live in harmony, unaware there are more people deserved of their riches then them?" Naruto said mostly to himself while cursing god.

"Well said, Naruto." Dracula said. "God has no right to favor some humans over others. That is why we exist. We will gain what is rightfully ours. The dawn of the suffering will soon be erased and the humans that are not worth the air they breathe will be weated out and casted aside. Just like they did to us." Dracula preached. One side of Hector agreed with the two while another side of him still held pity for the humans. **'You still hold pity for such miserable creatures?' **a voice in Hector's head asked. 'Pity or not, not all of the humans deserve such hatred of others!' Hector yelled in his mind.

"Now leave the boy here to me. Hector, Naruto, you two are dismissed. Do what ever you please to past the time." Dracula said as he looked at the boy Hector retrived. Naruto and Hector bowed to Dracula and left. Naruto decided to do some exploring. Naruto came across the arena where he and Isaac had their match. "Some training should do nicely." Naruto said to himself. Naruto went to the middle of the Arena and turned into his D-mode. Naruto begain to swing his sword, each slash more graceful then the last. Naruto did this for 13 more minutes untill his D-mode vanished.

"My transformation stayed for 13 minutes this time. I need to practice some more!" Naruto went D-mode again and began slashing the air again, Naruto now became sufficant in his sword arts thanks to his darkness and the experance he is gaining. After 17 more minutes pasted, Naruto went to normal again. Breathing hard and nearly passing out, Naruto layed down on the ground and decided to take a nap. After 5 minutes, Naruto woke up. Naruto didn't wake up because he wanted to. He woke up because he sensed a pressance within the Arena. "My my my. Such determination within you boy. Along with a vast amount of Darkness within your heart." An unknown female voice said.

Naruto looked at the direction where the voice came from. It was a woman with silver hair and deathly pale skin. 'Like Lord Dracula' Naruto thought. She wore a loose, pearl colored dress. Her breast were exposed and, to Naruto's opinon, equal to Tsunade's size, possibly bigger. She had a beutiful face that was heart shaped, but what caught Naruto's attention was that her eyes were red with cat like slited pupils. 'A vampire? No. Her smell is different from the boy and Lord Dracula.' Naruto summoned his sword and pointed at the unknown woman. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, daring her to try something funny.

"My my my. Your a fiesty one, arn't you? No matter, I am an ally. My name is Mayline. I'm a succubus." the now named Mayline said. She vanished, only to appear behind Naruto and is really close to his body. She then hugged Naruto closely. "What do you want from me?" Naruto demanded. "Want? Nothing in particular." Her breath can be felt on his neck. "There are many beings within this castle, but you have became my favorite." She said. "Nice to know that I have fans." Naruto mocked.

Mayline chuckled and said "What has my attention the most is that you have a strong...Strong scent of desire about you." She opened her mouth and was about to bite Naruto until in a quick motion, Naruto slashed at her, but with not enough focus so he only made a cut on her chest. Mayline backed up a bit and started to laugh. "My my my, such a savage towards women." She grows two curvy horns, her dress changes into a cloth that covers her chest, revealing her lower body as she is only wearing black panties and high heels. Her nails grew and her teeth became more revealing. Two huge bat like wings on her back expanded.

"You are so wretched. You are so hungry that you came to suck my life force." Naruto said darkly as he pointed his sword at the flying Succubus. "How rude. I was only trying to make you more accustomed to the castle." Mayline said with a suductive smile. "I have no intention of becoming one of you." Naruto yelled. "You say such cruel things. It makes me sad." The succubus said with a mock hurt tone. The Succubus then smiled at Naruto suductively. "I can see it now. Such dark powers, powers that only Dracula can bestow to those of immortals. A vampire perhaps?" This what got Naruto's attention. Him? A vampire? Then again, he never knew his parents and the Kyuubi could have alternated his DNA as well.

"I don't know what you are talking about. If you wish to talk nonsense then go talk to the bats around this castle." Naruto replied, not leting his guard down even for a moment. The Succubus then flew at Naruto, claws ready to strike. Naruto blocked the out stretched claw with his sword. "You want to test me?!" Naruto yelled at Mayline. The Succubus laughed then kicked Naruto in the chest, blowing him away. "Arg!" Naruto uttered in pain from getting kicked by a woman in high heels (Hey, that shit hurts!) She then flew at Naruto again, but Naruto regain his footing and slashed at the Succubus.

The Succubus nearly dodged the attack made by Naruto when she stopped in mid air and let the blade slash infrount of her. Mayline then sped towrads Naruto and slashed at him, but Naruto was evasive enough to dodge. Naruto smelled something strange and heard sounds of liquid droping from his hand. He looked at his left hand and saw a small claw mark on his hand. 'Damn! I was too slow!' Naruto cursed. "Darkling! I smell it! I smell your blood!" She exclaimed excitedly. "but." She said "Your blood is not that of a human. Infact it nearly smells of vampire along with kitsune blood." Naruto had wide eyes. Him? Not human? What blasphany! 'Blasphany? Where did that come from? And why do I feel like i'm lying to myself?' Naruto thought

"I see. Your Darkness came at a great price! There is no humanity within you now! It's all gone." She laughed. Naruto looked to the floor and thought 'No humanity? Is this the price of power? Did I really go that far?' **"Yes you did! You were pathetic before now don't be pathetic now!" **Naruto jumped at the voice and looked around to see if there was any other monsters. There were none. Naruto then looked at the succubus that was eyeing him like he was to be her bitch. "My my my. I believe it is time we settle this!" She charged at Naruto, prepared to claw his face. Naruto got the upper hand and quickly sliced her in half.

Before Naruto could celibrate, the succubus turned into an army of bats that flew away. As they flew away, Naruto could have sworn he heard Mayline's laugh. 'That won't be the last of her. I am sure of it.' Naruto thought. Naruto was tired and wimped. He layed down on the arena flour, falling asleep, not noticing that his hand was covered in darkness. The darkness disappeared to reveal a perfectly healed hand....

**TBC**

**Ok if you are wondering how the mission Naruto and Hector went on was short, well that is because it is only a simple mission. Nothing too serious. The pairing will remain undecided and now I must go so I can make a new chapter for Sparda Cruz Naruto!!!**

**R&R Cya!**


	3. Rise! Dark Knight!

**I'M BACK IN FL BABY!!!!!! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!!!! YAHOO!!!! *clears throut* anyways, heres the long awaited chapter of Castlevania: Naruto Chronicles!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto, Castlevania, or the slight cross with Kingdom Hearts**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**D-mode/ Bijuu/ Monster/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**D-mode/ Bijuu/ Monster think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**With Naruto**

Naruto was rushing down the hall and closing in on the throne room where Dracula still resides. Naruto was in no mood to look at the passing monsters looks of curiocity. Naruto reached the throne room a moment later and looked straight at Dracula, who looked like he was prepared for Naruto coming.

"Ah! Naruto, right on time. I believe you have some questions for me." Dracula amused himself as he stared at the look of irritation on Naruto. "Yes I do lord Dracula. My first question, why do I have Vampire blood in me?" Naruto flat out asked. Dracula had a all knowing look on his face as he stared at Naruto. "The moment when I first touched you, I have gain all your memories, even the ones you can't remember. For example, the first moments of your life." Naruto looked disturbed as he heard this, but was interested in the memories he couldn't remember.

"Yes that is interesting, but how does this relate to me having Vampire blood within me?" Naruto said, irritated. "I'm geting to that." Dracula said. "Anyways, I saw your parents and I was able to reconize them. One of them is someone you already know and the other was a Vampire." Naruto was flat out shocked by the relization that he had a Vampire parent. "But if I was part Vampire, then why did I not have any powers when I was young? Unless......" Naruto then suddenly came to a relization. The Fourth must have something to do with that.

"It is as you believe. The man with yellow hair sealed your powers. I believe he was afraid of you. Your Vampire mother though abandoned you after when the Kitsune was sealed within you. It seems both parents never loved you, only feared you." Dracula explained while thinking 'I am taking advantage of your- no, both you and your husband's mistake ku ku ku. You should have never feared what would have happened to your child. You were always a weak minded fool my student and now I have the perfect weapon against the humans!' (forshadowing lol)

'Damn....' Naruto thought 'Even my own family believed I was an abomination even though one of them was a monster herself.... Why am I not crying? Am I really a monster too? If so then I will follow Lord Dracula for as long as I can.....' Naruto looked straight in Dracula's eyes with determination. "And now for my last question. Do you have any referances on creatures, both in and out of this castle?" Naruto asked. Dracula looked amused at the fact that THE Naruto asked to learn about something.

"Ah! I see that you want to find out what kind of creature you are." Dracula exclaimed. Naruto looked a little shocked but still kept a calm posture. "Yes sir." was all that Naruto could say at the moment. "Let me explain something to you. The Darkness that I gave you broke the seal that kept your Vampire powers at bay. But it also reacted to the Kitsune within you. The Vampire and Kitsune blood was never to be mixed at a rate for no one to be in control so luckly the Darkness acted as a Catalyst in the mixture. Don't get me wrong, if your village leader didn't seal your vampirism, you would have still lived and probably became a very strong man, but if the seal wore to break later on in life and you didn't have the darkness within you, you would have exploded from power." Dracula explained.

"So in a way, the Fourth tried to kill me?" Naruto said in a calm, dark mood. "Yes. I believe you deserve a great amount of praise and peace for enduring such a horrible life." Dracula said. 'And what better way than destroying those who hurt you. Both mother and father, knowing that they are both alive and hiding from your wrath little Naruto, will be found and brought to you.' Dracula planed. "So with the blood of a Vampire and the power of Darkness...." Naruto was cut off by Darcula "stop right there. The blood of Vampire and Kitsune has been mixed to the point of not even resembling Vampire and Kitsune blood. With the power of Darkness, you became a new type of monster, possibly the evolution of our kind, or so the rumors say."

"Evolution eh? So do I have the previlage of calling myself a name for this new found creature that I am?" Naruto mocked alittle, but Dracula actually liked that idea "Actually, that sounds like an interesting idea. Maybe you might come across a name in your studies." Dracula said. Naruto sweat dropped. "Anyways I am gonna need you to go to the clock tower on the far side of the castle, that is where my son resides along with my beloved wife. My son may help you with your studies." Dracula then wrote a letter and gave it to Naruto "show that to my son when you meet him. His name is Alucard." Dracula said, dismissing Naruto.

**Clock Tower: with Naruto**

"Pant pant, Damn! Lord Dracula wasn't kidding when it was far!" Naruto yelled mostly to himself. Naruto was about to enter the Clock Tower until someone interupted him.

"Who goes there?" A boy about Naruto's age with long silver hair and silk white clothes Naruto seen rich humans wear that had a strange collar. The boy wore tan pants that was tucked in the long white socks and black dress shoes. In one hand, was a cutlass pointed at Naruto. In the other was a book of some sort. His face resembled Dracula's, but he had deep blue eyes that glowed like Naruto's. "Are you Alucard?" Naruto asked, noticing the resemblance of his lord within this boy.

"Yes I am. And you are?" Alucard asked, lowering the cutlass slowly. "I am Naruto, your father ordered me to deliver a letter to you." Naruto walked up to Alucard and gived him the letter.

Alucard read it slowly, reading every detail. "So you are to be my swordsman instructor and in return I teach you everything I know about creatures?" Alucard asked Naruto. Naruto's eye twitched 'It seems Lord Dracula set me up. No matter, I need info on monsters anyways so I might as well teach the boy how to hold a sword properly.' Naruto thought, noting that the boy was in an improper stance for holding a cutlass.

"It seems so. When do you wish to start Alucard?" Naruto asked. "First I want to see your sword first. Is it on your right now?" Alucard asked. Naruto shaked his head and sighed. "You really want to see it?" Naruto looked at Alucard. "Yes sir, a swordsman is always prepared, right?" Alucard egged on Naruto.

"You asked for it." Naruto said calmly. Naruto holded up his right hand and, his sword appeared in his hand. Alucard looked at Naruto's sword in slight delight. 'weapon enthusiast' Naruto deducted.

"Come with me please!" Alucard pulled Naruto inside and suddenly bumped into someone. "Alucard, why in such a rush?" A woman asked. She had light blond hair, pale skin and a silk robe. She had the exact same blue eyes Alucard has. "Hello mother. Father sent me an instructor." Alucard pointed at Naruto. "Ah so you must be the Naruto that everyone has been talking about. even if it has only been a few days, your name is quite known around the castle." Alucard's mother said, examing his features.

"And you are miss....?" Naruto asked. "You may call me Lisa." Lisa said. Lisa then snatched the letter from Alucard's hand and read over it quickly. "So you teach my son the art of the sword and he will teach you about creatures? I approve of the deal." Lisa nodded. Naruto said his farewells to Lisa and left with Alucard to his sleeping quarters.

**Alucard's room.**

The room was filled with book shelves filled with books and various weapons on display on the walls. 'Appearently this guy wants to learn how to hold a weapon badly.' Naruto amused himself with that thought.

"What do you want to do first?" Alucard asked. "Huh?" Naruto was caught off guard by the question. "Training or studying, what do you want to do first?" Alucard asked. Naruto at the moment couldn't deside so he reached into his pocket and pulled out 1 yen coin. "What's that?" Alucard looked confused, but remained focused on the coin. "This is what is concidered currency from my village. We use this to buy either needed or wanted supplies. This coin has the same face on the same side, but if I mark one side then I will have 2 different sides." Naruto explained.

"Why would you need two sides?" Alucard asked. "So I can decide what to do. The unmarked side will represent training. The marked side will represent studying. I'm gonna flip it and which side it lands on will decide what we will do first." Naruto explained. 'This was how I had to survive in order to by food..... Some said that I was too young to gamble, but the dealer didn't care. Besides, lady luck is always on my side when it came to that! I never lost once hehehe.' Naruto remembered to himself.

Naruto scratched one side and then placed the coin on his thumb. In a swift movement, Naruto flip the coin in the air and let it fall into his hands. The coin ended on the unmarked side, meaning that sword training was first. "Training it is. After that study. Is that axceptable to you my friend?" Naruto asked his newly trusted friend. "Yes master!" Alucard responded to his new friend/teacher.

**Later that night: ???**

Naruto awakens to a dark and gloomy forest. Instead of trees with leaves though, the trees had black flower petals on them. 'Never seen trees like these before.' Naruto deducted. Naruto then decided to walk aimlessly around the forest.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived to a scene where he was totally was surpirsed. There hanged a woman with red hair, fox ears and 9 fox tails. She wore nothing, but her privite parts were covered by plant veins with black roses all over them. She appeared to be sleeping '9....tails.....KYUUBI!!!' Naruto came to an understanding that this is his mindscape.

"The cause of my suffering.... The reason I bottled my feelings. The Kyuubi no Kitsune....." Naruto whispered to himself.

**"Whats the matter? Don't you want to kill her?" **A Dark voice that Naruto heard before, spoke. "Who are you?!" Naruto demanded for the voices name. **"Who am I? Don't you mean what am I? I am your Darkness!" **Spoke the voice. A moment later, a mirror appeared in front of Naruto, revealing himself in D-mode. **"Your hatred for the beast has been contained for sooooo long Naruto. You were so angry that you didn't concern yourself with the beast's feelings!"** The Darkness spoke and laughed at Naruto's rising anger.

"So what?! Am I supose to feel sorry for the Kitsune after everything it did to me?!" Naruto was irritated right now. The Darkness laughed harder and then suddenly stoped. **"Let me tell you the truth behind the lie you were told." **The Darkness spoke, preparing to tell Naruto the truth behind October 10.

**"October 9th, your father, the 4th," **Naruto was shocked by this **"was not, to say the least, a very honorable person. He may have been viewed as a hero to many, but in reality, he wanted to rule the world with an Iron fist. Having people believe he was a saint, but instead he was a tyrant. The only thing that got in his way was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. In an act of hatred for her, he killed her student, a young kit to be exact." **The Darkness said.

**"Enraged, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha in a act of vengance on October 10th. Your mother protected your father, revealing her to be a vampire to him. Your father became angry and wanted nothing to do with a woman more powerful than him. He sealed the beast within you and sealed your vampirism away. Once this happened, your mother wanted nothing to do with you and turned your father into a vampire. They both left you and went to start a new family with you out of the picture and left to suffer." **The Darkness finished Naruto's said tale from the past.

"How.....How do you know all this?" Naruto asked. **"I was a gift from Dracula. Everything he knew about you, I know now." **The Darkness answered Naruto's question. "So the Kyuubi is...." Naruto begain. **"Yes, a victum of your families cruelness." **The Darkness finished for him. Naruto walked toward Kyuubi's sleeping body. For the first time since Naruto became a monster, he got on his knees and he cried, beging for forgiveness. "I-I'm. S-s-so sorry." Naruto said between sobs. "You never deserved any of this. I sorry." Naruto continued crying, not noticing that the Kyuubi had a sad, but forgiving smile as she slept still.

**Months later......**

Naruto and Alucard became great friends in the strangest sort of way. Both of them were teaching the other something at the same time. Currently though, Naruto is walking towards Dracula's throne room. After learning about the truth of his parents cruelity, he found apon himself a new found hatred. He no longer hated Kyuubi, but pited her. Sometimes, Naruto visited his mindscape to read stories he learned about from the castle, even though the Kitsune remained asleep.

Naruto walked into Dracula's throne room moments later, now finally making a name for the type of monster he is. "I see you came up with thy name for yourself. I also see you know the truth about your mother and father." Darcula examined Naruto like a opened book. "Yes my lord. Such disasters are my own problem, need you not worry about them." Naruto bowed to Dracula. "So what do you wish to announce yourself as?" Dracula asked.

Naruto whispered his answer to Dracula for which he heard. Dracula smirked and said,

"Then rise! Dark Knight!"

**TBC**

**There you have it. Minato and Kushina will not make an appearence till much MUCH later in this series. As you know, many stories has Minato and Kushina either heroes or misunderstanded people that sorta kinda want Naruto dead because he has Kyuubi in him. I'm not doing that. In this series, I have came up with an olriginal idea. In this story both Minato and Kushina are evil! You will one day see what I mean when the war starts (SPOILER ALERT!!!!)**

**Cya! **

**~Twilightdueler13**


	4. Everything!

**Heh, need I explain myself? I think not. Now onto the story.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto, Castlevania, or the slight cross with Kingdom Hearts**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**D-mode/ Bijuu/ Monster/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**D-mode/ Bijuu/ Monster think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

**With Hector**

'Why must I continue to stain my hands in blood? Even if they deserve it, not all of them are the same. Why couldn't we live in peace?' Hector pondered to himself as he was brooding in his room. What was on his mind was the countless people he killed in cold blood.

"Maybe I truly am the demon I sought to be. So many lives lost for pointless meanings." Hector mused while he thought back at what brought him to Castlevania in the fist place.

_Flashback_

_Hector was walking down a dirt road holding a black cat. He was at the age of 9 and wearing a tan long sleeved shirt and brown pants and black wooden shoes. A rock suddenly hit him on the back of his head. _

"_Get outta here you disgusting child!" A man said as he hand his hand out stretched from throwing the rock. Some people were talking about Hector as they watched him run off, afraid. _

"_He's cursed. Poor kid…" a foreigner with a symbol of Konohagakure on a haite-ate said. His companion nodded as he too watched Hector run._

"_How horrifying." He replied and they went about their business._

"_Mother… Mother, where are you?" Hector asked as he walked in his house looking for his mother. _

"_HECTOR!!!" A woman shouted as she ran down the stairs and delivered a hard slap across Hector's face._

"_HECTOR!!! I told you so many times not to go outside! Why can't you listen to what I say?!" She delivered another slap as she saw the cat in his hands._

"_And you brought home another black cat?! Even without that you've caused us so much trouble!" And with one more slap, she said one more thing that stings worse than a slap from your mother._

"_I never should have given birth to you!" She said as she left Hector to sulk on the hard wooden floor._

"_I never could understand it when I was a child." __ Hector's narrated at the memory. _

"_But strangely, ever since I was little, insects and animals were attracted to me. Untameable stray dogs and cats… " __Hector trailed off as he remembers petting and feed said animals._

"…_snakes, crows, bats, spiders, owls…" __Hector remembers caring for said animals. _

"_And more than animals that lived during the day…" __Hector trailed off as he remembered petting a black cat._

"_I got along with animals that lived at night." __Hector finished as remembered the warm tongue of a wolf licking his cheek._

"_Did you see that? That's a wolf!" A man from behind Hector grabbed his shoulders as another man stared in fear._

"_What are you?!!" The other man asked._

_Another memory flashed to when Hector was begging for his mother to not throw away the black cat. _

"_Stop it!! He's my friend!! Please!! Don't take him away!!" Hector hid behind his arms at the cold glare his mother gave him. He then remembered a time when he reached out and called for his father, who was busy studying and writing down on papers._

" _My father… my father studied alchemy. Wealth, honor, control, creation and protection by those in power…__" Hector trailed off as he saw himself staring at his father's back._

"_Those were the only things that interested my father… My power wasn't the only reason I was hated by the people in the village." __Hector walked pass by people glaring and muttering hateful things at him._

"_Who knows if he even… remembered that he had a son… I could no longer… stand it." __Hector remembered the one thing that traumatized him the most._

"_I can't stand it anymore!! I hate this! I don't want to hear it anymore!!" Hector was running away from the village to his house._

"_None of it! Anybody, somebody…help me…" Hector muttered as he stumbled apon a church instead of his house._

"_God..!!" Hector screamed as he saw the church was on fire._

"_The church is on fire!!"_

"_It was him! I saw him! The alchemist's…!!" _

"_Stop it!! What are you doing?! What is this about?! I…I don't know anything about it!!" The screams of his mother was heard as she was tied to a cross and burned. _

"_It was that child!!"_

"_Hector!! That cursed child..!!"_

_Hector was running through a forest after he lost the mob that was chasing him._

"_**heh heh." **__a voice was heard in Hector's head._

"_What happened…? What…?" Hector stopped running and wondered what he just heard._

"_**They got just what they deserved. Those bastards…"**__ the voice spit the word bastard with so much venom._

"_Why?" Hector looked franticly for the voice._

"_**Serves them right. Aren't you glad? Now you're free." **__The voice laughed as Hector continued to run. _

"_Mother… Father…" Hector continued to run away from the village that murdered his family._

"_**Now, run. Run away." **__The voice said lowly._

"_Why? Why?!!" Hector screamed as he kept running from whatever. _

"_**Your place isn't here." **__The voice said. An owl stared in wonder at Hector who continued to run._

"_God..!!" Hector pleaded as he sunk to his knees and begged the sky. _

"_**Do you think god is going to do something for you? Heh heh you. This is what you wanted, after all." **__The voice's laugh echoed in Hector's head._

"_**Look. That's why we helped you. Heh heh heh… heh heh."**__ The voice continued laughing in Hector's head._

"_**Don't worry, don't worry… you have a place to go to… a place where you can belong." **__The voice continued as Hector saw a vision of a terrifying gothic castle._

"_**Right now… you can still make it. Let's go home. Home… Now then!! To our Castle!!" **__The voice completely screamed in Hector's head. Hector saw blood drip to his hands. He looked up and screamed. Many people dressed in armor was standing, dead, with spears pierced through their chest. _

_He then flashed to his next memory, which took place one year later. Him and a boy with red hair were wearing tan cloaks and running. Hector fell down, tired from running._

"_What are you doing? Hurry and get up." The other boy stared at Hector._

"_But I'm so-" Hector tried to say, but was cut off._

_"We have to hurry. If we get through this forest, it should be close. We need to get there before morning." Hector nodded and got up. The two continued running towards their destination._

"_Hurry…" The red head boy said as they picked up the pace. Not a second later, they arrived to the same gothic castle in hector's vision._

'_we had already come this close to it?' Hector stared in shock. They finally arrived._

"_so this is…" Hector choked out, still staring in awe._

"_That's right. That is the Devil's Castle! In following the devil's path, he became one of the undead who surpassed all human knowledge." The red head said, shivering in anticipation._

"_The castle of the vampire Count Dracula…" The red head laughed. Hector was so nervous at the moment as he watched his friend laugh. _

"_Are you afraid? There's no need to fear." Hector's friend said as he saw Hector shivering. _

"_The count is said to be generous towards those who turn their back on god, like us." The red head pointed out. He then pointed at the trees and statues._

"_Look… The tree's, the air, even the statues around the castle entrance are steeped in the devil's power." The red head said as he continued on to the entrance. _

"_This indeed is the place I have been seeking… truly…" The red head trailed off as he rubbed the head of a statue of a gargoyle. Hector stared in wonder as he looked around the entrance._

"_It truly is magnificent…" The red head finished as he stands right in front of the door._

"_That's right. There is no need to fear. This is the only place we can go anymore…" Hector's companion mumbled to himself. _

"_This cursed devil's castle… Castlevania!!!" The red head finished. He took off his hood to reveal… Isaac._

_Flashback- end_

"That's right, I came to this castle with Isaac. I truly saw the beauty of this cursed castle once." Hector mumbled as he remembered the events from two years ago. Now he came far in his studies of devil forging. The strongest one in his arsenal of devil's so far is a Juggernaut. He also remember that the only one who matched him in devil forging was Isaac himself.

**Three weeks later.**

Rumors and stories spread of the 'devil's general' the dark knight. Hell, it got to the point that it is now a scary bed time story to put kids to sleep. The merciless knight shrouded in black magic, the Dark Knight Naruto. Recently, Konoha has sent team 7 to guard the actress Yukie Fujikaze. Now, team 7 comprises of Only Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Uchiha Sasuke.

**On a boat: Destination, Snow Country.**

"It seems we have landed." Sasuke said sullenly. He hasn't been the same since Naruto left. After he aided in Naruto's escape, he caught trouble. He was given leniency because of his status of clan heir. He felt betrayed that the people that worshiped him sent away the only thing that he ever really needed in life,

A true brother.

"Ok! Lets begin filming!" The director yells as they set up the camera and crew. They were in the middle of a scene until a snow mountain exploded. Appeared were three ninja, two male and one female, in what appears to be armor.

"Kakashi Hatake, Sharingan no Kakashi. We meet again." The one with light blue hair tied in a pony tail said.

"Nadare Roga. Fubuki Kakuyoku. Mizore Fuyukuma**.** Damn, we got our hands full." Kakashi mumbled while he pulls out a kunai and appears in frount of Yukie.

"Get back to the ship." Kakashi ordered. The three snow nin launched at them and engaged them in battle. Mizore charged at Sakura who got into a defense position with kunai out. Just when she was about to get knocked in the head, a mysterious man blocked his huge arm with one hand. The man was wearing a brown cloak like the ones the three konoha ninja were wearing. He also had black combat pants tucked in combat boats. His skin tight muscle shirt tucked into his pants with a black belt tightened at the waist. His hood covered his head, leaving only his mouth and chin exposed.

"Servant of Tryant Doto. Where is the shadow priest?" The man asked. Mizore growled and backed off.

"Get outta my way punk if you know what's good for you." Mizore growled and charged at the man. The man summoned a strange sword that resembled a bat wing and slashed it at Mizore's gauntlet, knocking Mizore back.

The man charged at Fubuki, sword raised, and slashed at her. Fubuki backed off to dodged and performed a few hand signs.

"**Ice release: Sub-Zero Devistation!"** She announced. A wave of ice flew at the mysterious man who summoned a ball of black and purple fire and threw it at the wave of ice. The fire expanded and covered all of the ice.

"I will ask again, where is the shadow priest?" The man asked. Mizore, not giving in anytime soon, charges at the mysterious man and tries punching him with the other gantlet. The man parries with his sword and send Mizore flying.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Nadare were parrying blow for blow. Nadare, seeing Mizore fly off and hit a snow dune, decides to call off the attack and retreat. Mizore gets up and follows while Fubuki extends metallic wings and flies off to follow. Kakashi turned to the cloaked man and bows politely.

"Thank you for your assistance. Are you by any chance one of ours?" Kakashi asked the cloaked man. The man points his sword at Kakashi and growls.

"Listen and listen well. I despise Konoha and everything in it. I didn't help you, I was only completing MY mission." The man said as he walks off.

"What is your mission? Maybe we could help in return for your assistance." Kakashi offered. The man shakes his head and stops walking. Sasuke stood in his way.

"What is it?" The man said impatiently. Sasuke lowers his guard and stood up.

"You sound familiar. Like someone I know. Someone I…" Sasuke trailed off. The man shakes his head and walks past by Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for your lost." The man said as a dark portal opened up and the man walked in it. It closed soon after. Unknown to everyone, but Sasuke, the man passed a note to Sasuke's hand who in turn pocketed it.

**Later on: on the boat.**

'Leave your team and meet me when they are asleep.' The note said. No name was on it though. Sasuke sighed and waited for a bit for everyone to get some sleep on the boat.

Sasuke walks out of his room when he saw the coast was clear. He went out to the deck and stands in the middle of it.

"I know you're here. Come out." Sasuke said quietly. In a flicker of movement, the mysterious man now stands on the edge of the boat. He removes his hood to reveal blond hair and blue eyes looking straight at Sasuke. Sasuke gasped, recognizing who it is.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

"In the flesh. Why Sasuke? Why did you help me escape?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice.

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it, you're like a brother to me. It was suppose to be me be gone, not you." Sasuke said sadly.

"Why did they betray me?" Naruto asked as he stepped off the edge and walked a bit to the right side.

"They only used you as a tool to make everyone stronger. It was decree by the fourth to use you as Konoha saw fit. You were just a tool for everyone to use. When you brought me back, it was declared that you have were of no more use to them and they tried to kill you and finish the fourth's decree." Sasuke explained. He could feel the tears escaping his eyes as he explained what everyone was doing to him.

'All for the sake of a façade of peace. Little do they know, Armageddon will be apon them soon, not even lord Dracula will lift a finger for the mortals. But…' Naruto mused to himself a bit.

"Naruto. I… I need your guidance. I don't know what to do anymore…" Sasuke said as he kneeled down to the floor. Naruto stood there, watching with lifeless eyes.

"I don't know what to say. I don't have a right to acknowledge you as my equal anymore." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"How could you say that?! Are we not brothers in arms?! Everything that we been through! Everything that we faced together! Everything…" Sasuke trailed off as more tears fell. Naruto growled and transformed into his D-mode, the cloak disappearing.

"**Look at me Sasuke! This is the price to pay for falling into temptation! For falling in the darkness! Since Konoha couldn't allow you to take this step, I took it for you. I sacrificed everything that I was to make sure you didn't become this! I sacrificed my humanity for you to be able to stand there and fight!" **Naruto said harshly. Sasuke looked at Naruto in horror.

'This empty feeling. Is this guilt? Guilt for sending my friend to the devils for me to live in the light?' Sasuke pondered to himself. Naruto transformed back to normal with the cloak appearing.

"Naruto! At least help me with this mission. I don't believe we can win with us being one man short." Sasuke pleaded to Naruto as he stood up from the ground.

"Sorry Sasuke, I my own objective for my lord. I can't be seen with you and/or around you." Naruto said as he jumped off the edge before Sasuke could say anything else.

Unknown to them, they were watched by the actress Yukie Fujikaze, who was staring at the edge Naruto jumped off of.

**TBC**

**I know I took a long time to post anything, but my house finally got internet in so now I'm abusing it like how I eat my twinkies, savoring every moment of it.**

**Ciao! **

**~Twilightdueler13**


End file.
